To be alive
by DeFrag
Summary: Ratigan somehow managed to survive the fall from the Big Ben, after being rescued from the waters of Thames (let's pretend that's under the Big Ben )he is brought to an old friend of Fidget, a nurse, to be healed. After his near death experience he is questioning his decisions till now and what he is supposed to do with his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

They say that when you are close to death you see your all life flashing before your eyes, but it wasn't what Ratigan saw falling from the Big Ben, all he could see where the lights of the city through the fog . Although his fall felt like hours he could only close his eyes, and embrace the cold wind against his fur. He couldn't enjoy anything else, but the fact that Basil would have followed his own fate . The failure of his plan, the end of his dream... All because of Basil. He would be screaming his anger right now if he wouldn't have lost his voice during the fall long ago.

All of a sudden he felt his fall slowed down by the decorations for Her majesties' jubilee. Some sort of sharp wire scratched him on his left eyebrow before rolling him up. Then he crashed hardly on a street lamp feeling a terrible pain coming from his side close to the chest area, he founded himself holding his breath because of the pain. Before he could do something he landed on his knee before falling in the cold waters of the Thames.

Meanwhile, not far from the landing of Ratigan, a little bat is complaining about the decision of his Boss about throwing him off the hovercraft: "Damn you Boss! He perfectly knows" takes a break to spit out water "I can't fly. Lucky me, I can swim... what... is that the professor..!?"

Fidget assisted at the landing of Ratigan and, without a second thought, rushed swimming to the professor.

"He might not deserve it, but he is still the Boss..."

It surely it wouldn't be easy to get Ratigan out of the water, but he needed to try. As soon as he reached the spot where he saw the professor took a deep breath and dived. He couldn't see much under water, but could find the wire that was keeping the professor and grabbed it and wrapped it around his hand to be sure not to lose his grasp. Fidget made it out of the water and started swimming to the first deck he could find. When he was finally out of the water he started wrapping the wire around a pole to take Ratigan out of the water. As soon as he could reach for the professor he let go of the wire and catch what's left of professor's dress and lifts him to make him lie on the deck.

"Come on professor, you can't give up now!" He starts pushing his chest, luckily after a few attempts he spits out part of the water, breathing again at full lungs.

"Good job professor!" says Fidget relived.

Even if now he is breathing he still unconscious. The bat needs to think quickly and, first thing first, decides to put him out of sight and drags him into an alley.

Now that they are both catching breath, Fidget realizes how much Ratigan is bleeding and that he needs to be provide with medical care immediately.

"Damn it, professor! What am I supposed to do now?" he started walking back and forth in front of the half conscious professor with his back on the wall "The hospital is not at issue..." kept thinking.

"Come on Fidget, the professor relies on you! " none of the thugs can help now, and even if some of them could escape the guards, he had no time go looking for them. There was only one who could help him right now, an old friend of Fidget, a nurse. She wouldn't be pleased to meet him after their argue five years ago, but he had no other choice. He had to try.

Fidget organized himself to drag the professor to his friend: "Don't worry professor, with the help of Zelda we will be planning new diabolical schemes in no time!"

Fidget made it to the entrance of her house, letting rest the professor beside the door. "We arrived professor, hold on a little more.."

He had no idea how to convince her to help his Boss, he never had the chance to talk to her after their quarrel... When he hears the professor coughing because of the water still in his lungs, Fidget snaps out of his thoughts and knocks on the door.

They were having a quite evening in the house, Zelda was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace reading a book, while her brother Vincent, holding a glass of whiskey, was playing chess with their mother. Unexpectedly they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Sis, if you don't mind..." Vincent told Zelda, too focused on the game. Sighing she places away her book to go to the door. "Okay, but only this time. Don't make it a habit"

Exited the living room and headed to the door: "Good evening, how can I... Fidget?"

"Hi Zelda, I..." she doesn't even let him finish his sentence that shuts the door on his face.

Recovered from his surprise Fidget starts screaming at the door: "Please, please! You don't understand, we need your help!"

The door opens again, only this time is her mother opening it.

"Fidget darling! Long time we don't see!"

"Ehm, Good evening Mrs Watterson..." said shyly.

Zelda reappears in the entrance hallway with a glass of whiskey in her hand: "Mom, I told you it was nothing important..."

But Fidget doesn't give up: "Please Zelda..." he helps an unconscious Ratigan inside "he really needs your help..."

As soon as Zelda realizes who Fidget is holding, she drops her glass and after a few steps behind she covers her left ear, already covered by her hair, with her hand. Her eyes shut open full of fear.

"Oh my God! Hurry bring him in the living room, he must be freezing! Vincent, come to help!"

In a moment he appeared on Zelda's side: "What is happening Zelda?" all she could do was pointing at the two guests. As soon as he sees Ratigan he goes helping Fidget "Come on, let's bring him near the fireplace."

They placed Ratigan in the living room by the fireplace, Mrs Watterson placed a blanket on him to keep him warm. When, all of a sudden Zelda stormed in shouting: "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Calm down sis..."

"Calm down?! Do you have any idea of who he is? We should be calling the police!"

Fidget tries to reason with her: "Please Zelda, he can't mean you any harm... and he really needs help!"

"Just take him to the hospital than, I don't care!"

"Zelda..." pleaded Fidget "please, you know he can't go there, he needs your help now!"

She had no idea what to do: "Mom, Vincent... what should I..."

Unsure Zelda's mother moved to her:"Is he the criminal who..."

"Yes, that's him!" Zelda replied without letting her finish.

"I don't know darling..." the mother was now looking at Ratigan with sorrow in her eyes.

"Please Zelda, you can't let him die!"

"Oh, just shut up Fidget!"

"Actually..." stepped in Vincent "we might help him and get something in return"

Surprised Zelda wondered what Vincent was referring to: "What shall we ask?"

"_The dancing lesson"_

A moment of silence followed between Zelda and Vincent. She was staring directly in his eyes thinking about his propose. Nodding she moved to a cabinet in the living room and took out a bottle of salts. She opened the bottle under the professor's nose to wake him up.

"Wake up, now!" said Zelda slapping him lightly on the cheeks.

The professors opened his eyes disoriented.

"The picture, _The dancing lesson_, do you still have it?"

He tried to reply, but found his throat was on fire, so he simply nodded.

"If I help you, you give me back that picture!"

"Back..?" Fidget was a bit confused, he had no idea she knew the Boss.

With a lot of difficulty he nodded again.

"Okay, deal! Vincent, Fidget, bring him to the room of Sullivan, since he is away he won't mind and start a fire in that fireplace! Mom, come with me, I'll need a lot of stuff..."

While Zelda and her mother were looking for everything that might be helpful, her mother said: "I'm proud of what you're doing!"

"I hope I'm doing the right thing..." replayed with a forced smile.

Soon Zelda reached the others in Sullivan's bedroom. Ratigan was lying on the bed, luckily still conscious. She hated that rat so much for what he did to her and her family, but still she sweared she would have helped everyone in need.

"Okay, now everybody out of here, when I tell you come in with blankets and dry clothes"

Without a word everyone but Zelda and Ratigan where out of the room.

Okay Zelda, calm down and relax now, he is like every other patience and he needs your help

She gave another look at him before she finally said: "Okay, let's start!"

First she has to disinfect his wounds and clean them with the alcohol, causing him to cringe. One was nothing to be worried about, it was only a little scratch on his eyebrow, while the other one was a grave injury. On his side he had a wound that required at least twelve stitches and under that she could feel a couple of broken ribs.

"Please, sit down" she said while sitting on his right side and helping him up.

"Here, place your arm on my shoulders, you can lean on me, but please try not moving..."

With a candle she sterilizes the needle and starts sewing. He stands as much still as he can, trying to suffocate his cries of pain.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll make it haste..." than she asked him: "Might I ask you what happened?"

He took a little to answer, as soon as he tried talking he started coughing 'cause of the water and felt his throat even more on fire.

"...fell from... Big Ben, in... water..." he merely whispered, but she could hear him.

"Okay than, as soon as I'm done here I'll take a look at your lungs." She thought she could have asked him later about why he was falling from the Big Ben tonight...

She finished sewing him quickly and placed the bandages in no time, after that she took the stethoscope and heard of all the water in his lungs, the heart bit was pretty slow, but nothing to be worried about.

"It will take a lot to get reed of all that water, we can only wait..." than she placed him back laying on his back: "Now the worst part professor: your leg!" His leg was twisted, she started touching it with expert hands to see how to proceed. "It doesn't seem broken to me, but we have to twist it right..."

He tried with a lot of difficulty to put his head up and look at her in disbelief: "...what...?"

"Oh, don't you worry it will surely hurt..." she twisted his leg "a lot!"

The professor tried to scream 'cause of the pain, but all he did was a suffocate cry. Zelda couldn't help but smile.

Ah, you deserve it, bastard!

Finally she place a couple of sticks with the bandages along his leg and than place it on a couple of pillows.

"Well, I'm done here..." said Zelda while standing up "I'll send you my mother and brother to take care of you...".

Before she could leave he grabbed her by the sleeve, making her startle. After he stopped coughing he said: "... thanks..."

She left the room after looking at him saying nothing. Outside everyone was waiting for her and her opinion: "He is fine now, he is not out of danger yet, but I think he'll make it through... he is a fighter unfortunately... Please mom, Vincent, help him get ready to sleep."

Vincent stepped immediately in the room while her mother stopped by her: "Well done darling"

She smiled to her, when the door was closed she turned completely angry to Fidget.

Shivering he said: "Thank you Zelda" and looked down immediately.

"Yes, yes... whatever... What the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted completely angry.

"I-I'm sorry... I thought you were the only one who could..."

"I told you" She interrupted him "never show up again!" without listening to his defense she moved to the living room. She needed another drink.

Fidget insecure followed her downstairs.

When he entered there Zelda offered him a blanket and a drink.

"You must be freezing by the way..."

He was kind of shocked from that and with shaking hands reached for the blanket and glass.

All he could do was whisper: "Thanks..."

But she was already sitting by the fire and Fidget followed too, they stayed silent for a very long time sipping their whiskey. Till Fidget spoke first: "So... you knew the professor?"

She nodded and took another sip.

"Might I ask how you met?"

Her eyes turned immediately sad and moved a hand to her left ear always covered by the hair.

"I was his hostage..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zelda and Fidget were sitting in front of the fireplace sipping the whiskey, when he asked: "I know I shouldn't be asking, but might I know what happened?"

Zelda didn't answered immediately, she needed time to think, so she kept staring at the fire. He could tell it must have been very hard for her to talk about .

"If you don't want to there's no problem..."

After a long sigh she closed her eyes and started: "It happened seven years ago, when I was fourteen. Ratigan wasn't known the way he's known today, that was one of his first crimes..."

* * *

Zelda was on a ship heading to London's harbor, she traveled with her oldest brother, Sullivan, and their father. They went to Paris to collect a wonderful painting named _The dance lesson _bought from a rich family of London. In fact her father was a merchant of works of art and had a lot of contacts especially in Paris, unfortunately for him who happened to suffer of seasickness. Vincent as well suffers the same sickness and preferred not to join them. Sullivan usually went with the father in his travels since one day he'll like to do his own job, while Zelda simply liked to travel, and when she had the chance she would likely join them. Zelda and her brother where by the railing enjoying the view and the wind through their hair.

"Zelda, please, go telling our father that we'll soon be landing" Sullivan told her.

"Yes, sir!" she replayed with a big smile and ran to her father.

He was laying against a corner, forcing himself not to puke.

"We'll land soon dad!"

"Oh, thank God..." said with a whisper of relief.

She couldn't help but smile at his dad. She always saw him so fragile and silent, completely different from her brother. He was at least a head taller than their dad, messy long dark brown hair that landed on his shoulders, an athletic body, with large shoulders. Sullivan was the Dorian Gray kind of guy, while his father resembled the artist Basil, the intellectual type. But when he was talking about his beloved art you could see a fire burning in eyes. Every time you hear him talking about art you get so carried away that you can actually see, feel and touch the work of art he is describing. It was something that made Zelda's father so special at her eyes.

Finally they made it to the harbor, Sullivan helped his father standing and let him when they reached the dry land.

"See dad? You made it this time!" said Sullivan giving him a loud pat on his shoulder.

He waited a few seconds before kneeling to the edge and throwing everything he hold for the whole travel.

While they where waiting for their father to perk, a sailor bumped into Zelda.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The man turned and clearly showed her bracelet in his hand and said: "Sorry ma'am!" before running away. Without a second thought she rushed after him. She was so focused that she couldn't hear her brother shouting at her. She followed him through the crowd till he turned in a blind alley.

She had him over a barrel: "No way you can run, thief!"

"I wouldn't be that sure..."

All of a sudden she heard someone grabbing her from behind, he was way taller than her, taller than any other mouse she ever met. He put an handkerchief full of chloroform on her mouth suffocating her scream.

Before she lost her senses, she heard him whispering in her ear with a smooth voice: "Sweet dreams..."

She couldn't tell how long she's been unconscious, when she woke up she felt confused and disoriented, her head was hurting and pounding and she felt extremely nauseated. She was sitting on a chair, her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, while her wrists were tied behind her back, they were extremely burning, the rope was too tight. She heard nearby someone talking, with a dry throat she tried speaking: "I-is anybody here?" she barely whispered, but heard someone talking, although she couldn't tell what he said. Soon she heard footsteps and someone dragging a chair making its crack echo in the all room, savoring the fear of the little girl, an-ware of her current situation.

He took a seat and a deep breath before blowing a cloud of smoke on her young face causing her to cough.

"Now" he started with the smooth, devious voices she heard before "listen up little girl, because I don't like to repeat myself.."

Completely scared and not completely sure about what she was doing she tried to scream: "Hel..." but abruptly he started to strangle her. She found herself fighting for air. He was calmly keep smoking when he said: "Now, if you promise to shut up and listen I'll let you breath again" she nodded immediately. He relished and let her catch her breath. Her throat and eyes were terribly burning.

"As I was saying, you are going to stay here for a very long time. And I think you'd like your stay hear to be pleasant. Right?"

She nodded.

"Good girl..." said patting her on the head. When he got up he heard her whispering with gritting teeth: "...bastard..."

He slapped her very hard on her face, she felt just like a thousand needles where piercing her cheek.

"Don't you" gritted him "upset _me_" said emphasizing the last word.

The whole time she spent in that room, Zelda was completely alone. Every now and than she could hear someone talking in another room, she could catch only few words. From little she could understand this criminals wanted the painting they brought from Paris and a certain Basil of Baker Street was after the case; someone, the one she figured as the boss, was waiting to meet him.

She had no idea of how long she's been there, maybe a few days, when all of a sudden she heard someone entering the room: "Okay, you know what to do and where to go." the boss was speaking "Me and the girl will move differently, since Basil will come after me" she felt only her ankles being relished while her wrists where still tied and he helped her to stand up. Realizing she couldn't find her balance, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and asked her: "Can you walk?"

She shook her head. She couldn't tell if it was the fear paralyzing her or the fact that she was completely tired of this situation. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, than he lifted her up, her head resting on his chest.

"Understood boss, we are living!" said one of his thugs.

Soon they were left alone, and moved away from that place. He didn't walked long, but the place was filled with much more humidity, could it be they where in a cellar? When he stopped he helped her sit down.

"Now, wait here" he moved a few steps away from her. When she had the chance she tried to run away, when she heard a little bell ringing and got pushed to the ground by a giant paw.

"Felicia, this is not how we treat our guests!"said with a fake kindness. He helped her up and put her on the back of the big animal with a long fur, then he joined her sitting behind her and his arm around her waist holding her tight.

"Where do you think you were going with the blindfold?" he whispered to her

"I had to try" was her respond.

She felt the big animal moving while he was laughing warmly behind her, she could fill his chest moving upside down against her back.

During their little ride no one spoke, soon she realized they were outside, after days closed in that room, she could finally feel the wind on her face once again. To fully enjoy this moment she raised her head and lean backward against his chest.

"Is that a smile the one I see?" he asked. She startled, she didn't realized what she was doing

"If that's so" he continued "it means I'm not doing my job properly" she recomposed herself and went back with her head down, serious again.

It was the second time she heard his laugh.

Finally the animal stopped and she was lift up again, this time there was another mouse there, who helped his boss opening the little door of a carriage. She was placed on the place in front of him and when he was ready she heard him knocking to the roof and the carriage started moving.

He lit a cigarette and started smoking, Zelda had the unpleasant feeling that he was staring at her . She got so stressed, she felt her muscle tensed like never before. He could sense her stress and asked: "What's your name?" he smoked again, she gave no answer. He asked again, with a bit of impatient: "What's your name ?" she turned her head to one side.

"You know" said the man "it's a sign of bad manners, not to answer.." he moved forward, closer to her removing the gown freeing part of her leg and extinguished his cigarette on her knee burning her fur and skin. She screamed and hurried answering: "Zelda! It's.. Zelda..." she started breathing heavily and irregularly, she was going to hyperventilate.

He lit another cigarette and started smoking again: "I knew it... what I wanted was you to speak" he took a pause to smoke while she tried to calm down "and when I ask you something you'd better answer immediately!"

She nodded.

"You now" he continued "this ride is going to last a lot, and I don't want to get bored all the time"

She had no idea what to say, so she asked the most obvious of questions: "And..what is your name?"

"I see you understand quickly... the name is Professor Padriac James Ratigan" said proudly.

"I fear I can't tell it's a pleasure to meet you..."

He laughed.

"Seriously" he took a moment to catch his breath "I can't understand you!"

"What do yo mean?"

"You look so fragile and vulnerable, but than all of a sudden you show your grit!" tried to explain "but, probably it is because you are still so young and naive..."

There was another moment of silence between them, he was keep staring at her intensely. When he finished his cigarette, he moved again towards her, when she felt him moving again, she tried to avoid him moving back, her body leaning perfectly against her seat. He didn't stop and with a decisive move of his hand he removed her blindfold. She felt as if her eyes where set on fire, she pent the last days blindfolded, she wasn't used to daylight, even if outside was cloudy.

"Look at me" he said.

"I can't!"

It took a moment for him to realize it was because of the light and covered the windows with the curtains. Slowly she got used to the weak light in the carriage and he asked her again: "look at me!"

Abruptly she opened her eyes, there where dark circles under them, due to the lack of sleep and her deep green eyes were gazing at him reflecting all her inner strength. The more he looked into her eyes the more he wanted to annihilate her confidence, he wanted to break her, shutter her sanity in thousand of pieces.

She noticed he was smiling, it was the first time she saw him. Now she understood why he was so big... he was dressing very classy being a criminal, in fact he was wearing a dark tuxedo, he had trim black hair and yellow big eyes with a devious sparkle in them.

Unexpectedly he patted the spot next to him, silently asking her to sit next to him. She swallowed, her eyes opened unsure, but she knew she had to obey. Slowly she moved and seated next to him. Suddenly she was brought closer to him, his arm was tight against her waist, their bodies forcefully fitting. He was looking intensely at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want do be when you grow up? Let me guess, wife of an old rich man?" she whispered something, but he couldn't hear. "Could you repeat?"

"I want to be a nurse..."

She could tell he was surprised.

"A nurse? Why this decision?"

"My brother Vincent is going to be a surgeon, I think he is the one who inspired me and always supported my decision" smiled proudly.

"You know, I'm sure that when you'll be an adult, you'll be a very sexy nurse." she didn't answer and tried shyly to look the other way, but with his free hand he took her chin and forced her to look directly at him. He could sense her fear, it was clearly transpiring from her eyes. He bended to her placing his head between her neck and her hair, breathing in her essence: "You smell so nice.." than he lightly bit her on the neck causing her to shiver. Completely scared she tried to push him away, but couldn't do much with her tied wrists. While he moved to her lips he slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor. Her cheek was pounding and stinging, he was laughing, laughing very loud. Than he lit another cigarette and smoked again, he moved to the opposite side and removed the curtains.

She shouted her eyes immediately, tears were falling down her face already.

All she wanted was this nightmare to end.

Finally the carriage stopped, he blindfolded her again and lift her up. His touch was sickening her.

They've been waiting for a lot of minutes in silence, from what she could hear around her they where by a cliff, the wind was storming and clouds where moving fast playing with the beams of the sun.

"You have finally arrived, Basil!" said Ratigan joyfully "I've been waiting to meet you"

Zelda heard footsteps on the grass.

"Professor Ratigan" said Basil "I've been hired by Mr. Watterson, the father of the young girl you are keeping hostage!"

"Don't lie Basil, you didn't came for the girl. We both know you wanted a chance to compete against someone as smart as you. And I think you might be a good foe, obviously you decrypted my letters, what about the police?"

She heard Basil sighing: "They are still looking for you in London..." he was clearly ashamed.

Ratigan laughed.

"Now, back to business! You brought the painting, I see!"

"Yes, it's here with me"

"Good..." Ratigan pushed Zelda down to her knees and pointed his gun against her head. She was paralyzed, she could feel the cold metal through her hair.

"Now, give the painting to him" the one who rode the carriage moved away from them, when he comeback he unwrapped the painting and said: "It's the original one boss!"

"Good Basil... but you know, you should have never came. This is only a tiny taste of what I can actually do Basil! Next time it will not be so easy, next time you won't find me, next time..." he shoot Zelda on her left ear "I won't be so kind".

Ratigan jumped over the cliff with his thug into his hovercraft.

Zelda was screaming, a constant loud whistle was all she could hear, her neck, her face, were wet and covered in blood. She smelled her burnt flesh.

Zelda was showing Fidget her old wound, there wasn't much left of her ear, except for a big scar around a hole. The flesh was clearly burnt.

"I'm completely deaf from this ear" she said covering it with her hair.

Fidget was shocked, he had never thought Zelda went through all of this.

"Zelda, I..."

"And now" said Vincent entering the living room "we have the chance to restore our father reputation"

Zelda nodded: "After that _accident _he lost his credibility and along with that all his joy and art passion" she took a moment to sigh "till he died three years ago. I think this is our way to honor him ".


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda couldn't really sleep that night, too many thoughts storming in her confused head. She was still lying on her bed, the sun was going to rise when she asked herself: "What am I doing?"she put herself on a seated position "After all I've been through, why am I helping him?" she laid her chin on her knees and hugged her legs. When she closed her eyes memories flashed in her head. In a moment she felt all, the sadness, fear and loneliness crushing her. She immediately opened her eyes, she was sweating and her breath was heavy. Zelda jumped out of her bed and walked to her window. She calmed herself down. "I can't allow myself to fall in depression again..." she took a long breath before continue "I made it, I have overcome that experience, even if it changed me so much."

When she finally got home from the hospital, after he shotted her, she started having terrible nightmares always reminding her of her hostage situation. She places her hand where her ear was supposed to be. She had be depressed for a whole year, when she realized she wasn't the only one. She noticed her father was little by little drowned of his life. He lost his reputation, he lost the joy and love he felt for his job, but, worst of all, he was blaming himself. Because his daughter was suffering, because she lost her happiness and naivety, because she experienced things a girl of her age shouldn't even think about. And he wasn't there, to protect her, to ease her pain... he abandoned her. When she heard her father saying these words, she made up her mind. The young, naive Zelda died the day she was shot, and the new Zelda was born, the strong, tough and cold hearted Zelda Watterson. "Yes, that's me!" she said "I am Zelda Watterson, one of the toughest woman London has ever seen!" she turned facing her room again "I made it through depression, I'm going to be a nurse, I accomplished every aim I gave to myself!" Full of new found confidence and strength, she faced the wall she shared with Ratigan's room "And now I have the chance to honor my father's life and death recovering the painting that destroyed his carrier" she punched the wall "and you won't stop me!"

A loud bump woke Ratigan up. He barely fell asleep that night, he still needed to figure out which part was hurting the most: the broken ribs and deep cut that didn't allowed him to breath properly, (and don't we forget the water in his lungs weren't helping either), or his leg. He wished it would have all end soon. He repeated to himself: If I can make it through this I can make it through everything...

Zelda made it to sleep at least for a couple of hours, she was pretty sure she was going to fall asleep during the day. Hopefully she didn't had to work today. She had barely finished eating her breakfast, when Fidget announced his entrance with a loud sneeze.

"Goobborning..." he said, Zelda's mother answered a little concerned: "Good morning dear. Oh, I'm so sorry you got a cold." than she served him some porridge "but you went all the way here completely wet, we were expecting that"

"Thank you for bhe breakfast"said taking a sit on the opposite side of the table.

"You are welcome dear!" than the mother moved to seat next to Zelda and in front of him.

"'Morning Zelba!"said smiling. She glanced a fulminating look at him and sipped her tea. He felt a shiver through his spine: "still mab?"

"Yes, yes, pretty mad..." she answered quickly and finished her tea.

"I-I'm..." he kept a sneeze "so sorry!" and than sneezed "but I had no chance. I assure you we'll bring you bhe bainting!"

She stood up and said: "I hope so... trust me, you don't want to see me nor Vincent _completely_ mad" than she left the kitchen heading upstairs.

Fidget very sad started eating his breakfast when Mrs. Watterson tried to cheer him up: "Don't feel sad deary" she smiled at him "even if she will never admit it, she missed your friendship. But her heart is now so cold and broken..." she said with sorrow in her eyes.

Fidget understood what she meant and emphasized her feelings: "Yeah, she changed a lob..."

When Ratigan woke up for the hundredth time, he noticed someone next to him. There there was a male mouse sitting on his bed. He was tall and thin, his fur was a light beige, his hair was dark brown and with his dark green eyes was examining his leg.

Took by surprise Ratigan tried to move away, but when he tried to sit he felt a huge pain coming from his chest area. As soon as Vincent noticed his reaction, he tried to calm him down: "I see you awaken. Don't you worry, I'm a doctor, I only wanted to check on your leg..." than he started touching his knee.

Ratigan tried to talk, but his throat was burning so much he could barely breath.

Are you kidding me? Now I can't speak! Now that there's a freak sitting on my bed! he threw his head back and massaged his eye lids with the fingers of his right hand.

Vincent started shaking his head: "I think we'll have to cut it off"

Ratigan immediately looked at him wide-eyed, this time he really wanted to shout at him, something like: Are you fucking kidding me? Can't you see that that damn leg is only twisted and that I only need to rest? What kind of doctor are you supposed to be? You freak...

"Vincent, what are you doing here?"

Ratigan was stopped to strangle Vincent by a young mouse who just entered the room holding bandages. She was thin, with light brown fur, she had a big amount of hair, mostly falling on her left ear, covering it. The eyes shared the same shade of Vincent's.

"Don't worry sis, I'm just checking on his leg" in the meanwhile she walked to the bed and placed the bandages before she replayed to him: "Vincent, I know what are you thinking and no, we are not going to cut it off!"

Ratigan finally relaxed.

"But sis..." pleaded Vincent.

"No buts! Now get out, I need to check his wound."than she grabbed him from his sleeve leading him out of the room. But before she could close the door he said with a sneaky voice: "Are you sure..." he turned to face her "...that you are not going to do that without me?"

"Vincent!" than she lowered her voice "you know I can't promise that!"

Ratigan noticed a devious smile cracking Vincent's face before the door was closed.

Luckily that creep is gone...

Zelda was by Ratigan's bed when she asked him: "Can you talk?"

He shook his head.

"Probably that's because of all the water you drank yesterday, may I see your throat?"

He opened his mouth, while she guided him with her fingers on his chin to help her see better.

"It's pretty inflamed. Now seat."

She helped him up and than with a stethoscope listened to his lungs.

"There's still a lot of water, but you should be able to whisper, I think. Just don't over do it." she placed the stethoscope on the night table and started organizing bandages and alcohol "you know, this usually happens to sailors, when they fall from the ship they happen to drink a lot of water, it's called pneumonia. It must be painful."

He nodded with a tired look. He couldn't talk, he couldn't sleep and he couldn't breath properly. The only thing he could do was hoping that soon he would have feel good enough to sleep at least.

"Unbutton your shirt, I need to change your bandages"

Quietly he showed his wound, the bandages were completely stained with old blood, to make it easier to remove them Zelda wet them with the alcohol. It burnt a lot, more than yesterday, Ratigan closed his eyes and swallowed the pain. She put a lot of care removing the old bandages, he watched her putting a lot of effort into that action, her fingers moving delicately around the wounded area, it gave him a sensation of relief.

They both released the breath they were holding in unison as soon as she finished her work.

Why am I worrying so much? she asked herself and threw a lot of alcohol on his scar, causing him to hiss better...

He couldn't tell why but she really appeared to hate him. But then he thought he his the greatest criminal mind, there was nothing wrong with that, after all it was the only reasonable thing, since they never met before.

Or so he thought.

She was almost done with his medications, when he leaned closer to her, she stiffed, but he didn't realized that. He cough a little before whispering in her ears: "What's – your – name?"

The fraction of a second and she was on the opposite side of the bed breathing heavily and eyes open shout. Ratigan was completely shocked, it looked like he poked her with a needle. He looked at her a little concerned.

She changed her face quickly, there was a lot of rage in her eyes, her teeth were gritting.

"What did you just said?" she whispered angrily between her teeth. He tried to answer but was stopped by her: "I know what you are going to do"

He had no idea of what she was talking about, he was completely unaware, if she would have calmed down she would have realized that he was surprised by her reaction and that he meant no harm to her. But Zelda was so upset... and you can't reason with her when she is upset.

"I know what you are going to do, I've already been through this" she said pointing at him "I know that you are a devious, mischievous, evil, cruel, bastard... rat!"

Now it was his time to outrage against her, his eyes sparkled with fire, he was shaking, the hands tightened in fists, but as soon as he tried to open his mouth he started coughing uncontrollably. She noticed his change of moods but didn't care, she simply shook her head and stormed out of the room slumming the door. He tried to follow her, there was no way he was letting someone calling him a rat, but the moment he placed his leg on the ground he felt a huge pain coming from his knee, he lost the control of his leg and fell. Maybe this time he could let her go, but he wasn't the kind of guy who forgets, or gives a second chance.

I can't believe he tried to do that silly game with me again Zelda was angrily pacing her room back and forth. Suddenly she remembered everything that happened that day in the carriage till the moment when she was shot. She couldn't hold all of this memory. She had to lay a moment on her bed and gain control of herself.

Fidget visited Ratigan right after lunch, it was so strange for him to see him so weak. "Did you - understood - everything ...Fidget?" he said whispering.

"Sure boss!" he sneezed "I'll be back in a few bays!

"Good... before you - go - leave me a - newspaper...I can't – wait to – hear about – Basil's death.. "said grinning.

Fidget got out of the room shaking with a bit of fear, thinking: I'd better find a copy and than rush out of this house before he reads it... oh, God! He'll be so mad..."

Zelda suddenly awaken by a lot of noises coming from Ratigan's room. She jumped out of bed and stormed into his room . He was by the window, the furniture was upside down, paper was flying everywhere.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Surprised he faced her, it was a miracle he was already on his feet, the pain on his leg must have been unbearable ,but the anger was way more powerful.

He showed her the page of the newspaper with Basil still alive. But she thought it was because of what the article said about him...

"And you tear my house apart for a newspaper?"

Ratigan's face got redder, he really needed to talk, he needed to shut up this girl. But he felt dizzy, and all the images blurred before everything faded away.

"Now he fainted.." said Zelda a little annoyed. Her hand reached for his forehead, it was way hotter than yesterday.

When her mother entered the room, she helped Zelda placing Ratigan back on his bed. When Zelda explained what happened her mother quickly went to take a bowl of cold water and a towel. Zelda and Ratigan where left alone once again, she placed the cold towel on his forehead before she sobbed: "what an idiot...".

It took him a few hours to wake, Zelda spent every hour by his side.

Slowly he opened his eyes and he noticed her immediately, his rage was gone.

"Good morning princess!" she said with a crooked smile.

And now his anger was coming back, but as soon as she placed the towel with new fresh water, he relaxed again.

"How are you feeling now?" he looked away, after the anger the sadness stroke him.

"Can you seat? I think you opened your wound" she helped him with every little movement.

Not only the bandages were stained with blood, but also his clothes and sheets.

"As I thought... sorry, but I couldn't do it while you where fainted." he did nothing he was completely motionless.

"Are you dead?" he look at her, there was no emotion in his eyes, they were lost in his thoughts. He wasn't truly looking at her while she was healing him.

How did it happened ? he asked himself Everything was supposed to be perfect... instead I almost died. What is worst is that a haven't killed Basil... I thought he fallowed me in the fall. I almost died. I was supposed to be king by now. I almost died. The world's greatest criminal mind. I almost died. he cringed at the needle.

"Sorry, I'll make it haste."

I had never thought I could have died... suddenly he felt so emptywhat do I do now? I can't go back to my old plans, as soon as I can I have to leave London... Where should I go? What should I do there?

"I'm done here, now the bandages..."

After all of this, I think I should abandon crime at once. Is there a chance for me to have a normal life ?

"All done, now try not to open yourself up again"she said with a soft laugh. He looked at her, there was something in that mouse, she looked kind familiar.

He moved closer to her, removing with his fingers the hair covering her left ear. She was paralyzed, holding her breath. When he discovered there was nothing there, he remembered, and smiled lightly.

Moving closer to her other ear he whispered: "I knew you would have become a beautiful sexy nurse"said with a grin.

She slapped him in the faces and backed off from him. He was surprised at first, he touched the hit cheek and looked at her with anger rising, but the anger vanished immediately. She was laughing. Not evilly, but heartily... He looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, your hair" she said " they are such a mess!" He tried to look at his image on the mirror across the room. He looked ridiculous, the uncombed hair, the messed up shirt and the look on his face...

She kept laughing a little more, her laugh was so full of joy, he couldn't help, but to smile at her.

A normal life... he looked intensively at her before he thought I don't know yet what I'll do...

Zelda finished laughing "Sorry, that was so immature of me..." Immature? What is wrong with me? I have to get out of here. she thought to herself a little ashamed.

He shook his head keeping his smile and thinking: What I know right now is that I have to spend a long time here. And I think I'm going to have some fun with her


End file.
